Question: Rewrite ${(3^{9})(3^{-5})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{9})(3^{-5}) = 3^{9-5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{9})(3^{-5})} = 3^{4}} $